New Year's Light
by Rolco The Fallen Angel
Summary: Roxas definitely wasn't a party person. But... on New Year's... you have too, right? Short AkuRoku One-Shot. Enjoy, and Happy New Year's! Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx -


**New Year's Light**

A/N: _(sigh)_ Well, I missed my deadline, which was midnight, but oh well. _Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic._ This is yaoi, don't like? Don't read. (I do not tolerate mindless hate,) And a Happy New Year's to you all.

Have a wonderful 2015, everyone!

(P.s. Sorry about the short a/n)

_**~Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx**___ _**^-^**_

Roxas was defiantly not a party person.

So when some close friends convinced him to go to the Twilight Town New Year's party, he was a little reluctant. But somehow, here he was. It was 12:59, and things were going... Okay.

"Alright everyone!" Riku shouted, grinning madly. "It's time for the 60 second countdown! Everybody get paired up, and get _comfy_!"

He flipped the light switch (with finesse and style), and the lights went out. The giant blue illuminated clock ticked down the seconds.

_60... 59... 58..._

Roxas sat in the love seat alone, sipping at his champagne. He finished it, and set the glass down lightly on the floor. he sighed. Seeing was impossible in the darkness, but he heard the murmurings of voices as partygoers found their New Year's loves. Before the lights went out, he'd seen Kairi with Sora, Namine with Riku, and everyone else paired up. By his judgement, he was the only person by himself.

The only source of light in the house now was the illuminated clock, and it didn't really shed light on anything. It just glowed, as if unconcerned with what was going on in the room below it.

He sighed again, and watched the timer.

_30... 29..._

He stared at the blue numbers, trying as best he could to hold onto his composure and keep it intact as the seconds ticked on. He wouldn't be kissing anyone on New Year's.

...

So _what_? It was a dumb tradition anyways. It didn't matter. And besides, there was always next year.

...So why was he so _upset_?_ 'I don't care,'_ he thought, though that didn't stop a few burning tears from scrolling down his cheeks. _'I don't care!'_ he shouted in his mind,_ 'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care... I... I don't...'_

He furiously wiped at his disobeying eyes and glanced up at the clock again.

_10... 9... 8..._

That was when he felt someone sit down beside him, making him jump a little. Who was it?

_5... 4..._

He felt the person shift towards him. What... was happening? The figure cupped its hand around Roxas' face, tilting it up.

_2..._

_'Wha...?'_

_...1._

As soon as the timer stopped, Roxas felt lips pressing softly to his. Still paralyzed from surprise, he didn't fight it, and didn't ask who the hell just came up and kissed him. He just... gave in...

The foreign mouth felt almost natural as it worked, gently moving to kiss down his jawline, and back up to his lips again. Roxas was pulled under the tide of the kiss, forgetting that he should know who this was. Aren't you supposed to know beforehand who your kiss was? Or was it meant to be a surprise?

The drug-like fog of the moment clouded his mind, his judgement. His light grip on reality. He found himself not caring who it was, not caring at all. He had what he wanted, after all.

_A New Year's kiss._

The hand that had been softly cupping his face moved into his hair, brushing through it, stroking it almost in rhythm to the person's heartbeat, which was calm and soothing. Much unlike Roxas', which was going at about a thousand miles an hour, and out of control.

The kiss seemed to stretch for _hours_, and the longer it was, the more Roxas became aware that he was kissing back. He couldn't move though. The thought alone of moving felt like it would break the spell.

The small buzz in the back of his mind, as well as the presence of the other person's lips and hand, were enough to distract him from the fact that he was a human, and that it was necessary to breathe periodically. He didn't really notice the burning in his lungs, he only noticed the overwhelming sense of _right_. This was _right_. Whoever this was, it was _right_. _Extremely, incomprehensibly, right._

Roxas' eyes had been closed, but he felt the light pierce through his eyelids just as the mystery person drew away slowly. Roxas drowsily opened his eyes, the kiss's effect still lingering, and blurring his vision.

When his eyesight cleared, he saw before him spiky red hair, sparkling turquoise eyes, and a blissful smirk.

"Happy New Year's, Roxie," Axel said, leaning down to kiss the shocked blonde again.

A/N: well, thx for taking a couple minutes to read my fic, I hope it wasn't too bad. And if it was, I'm sorry. You see, I've never actually kissed anyone before, so I hope you'll understand if it was really that bad. :p

Again, Happy New Year's, and happy fanfic-ing!

Love,

_**~Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx**___ _**^-^**_


End file.
